ChitChatter
by EclareFanFictioner14
Summary: Austin and Ally. Friends? Lovers? Their relationship is undefined. They meet over this new website everyone is talking about. ChitChatter. A way to communicate with friends over any distance. Austin lives in Miami. Ally lives in New York. What happens when these two begin to grow closer and closer? How about when feelings start to be developed? Slightly OOC (Maybe) Auslly,


**Hey guys! New story! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I've been very, very busy! But, please enjoy the first chapter of ChitChatter!**

"3..2..1..", I hear my classmates mumbling to themselves followed by a long ringing sound. It was the bell. Signaling the end of the day. Better said, the end of the school year. I heard loud cheers and stomping of feet from the hallways. I smiled to myself. Summer. I packed all my things away and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I was the last to leave the classroom. I kneeled down at my locker and began cleaning out the rest of my things and stuffing them in my backpack. From the corner of my eye, I see a short, curly-haired girl running my way. Trish. My best friend since Kindergarten. We can tell each other anything.

"Ally!", Trish says, sitting down against the locker next to me. She has a huge smile on her face.

"Hey!", I laugh.

"You ready for Summer?", Trish asks, excitedly.

"Of course!", I exclaim.

"So, are you going to give me your username?", Trish asks.

"..What..?", I ask, honestly having no clue what she is talking about.

"Uhm, on ChitChatter, duh!", she says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's ChitChatter?

"Seriously?! It's only the most popular website! You make an account and talk with your friends on it. I made an account yesterday."

"I'll check it out. What's your username?", I ask.

"ShortButNotInvisible.", she smiles.

I laugh. "Cute."

"Message me when you make an account.", Trish says standing up.

"Sure thing.", I say as she smiles and walks away.

I finish up cleaning out the rest of my locker. When I am finished, I close the locker door and put the lock in my bag. I get up from my knees and put my bag on my back again. I make my way out the front door of the school. I say goodbye to a few people and wish them a great summer. Then I'm on my way home. I live pretty close to my school, so I walk home everyday.

When I got home, I greeted my father and ran upstairs to my room. I placed my bag down next to my dresser and close the door. I leap onto my bed and let out a sigh of relief. Sophomore year, finished. Finally. I reach over and grab my laptop from my nightstand, unplugging the charger in the process. I place the laptop gently on my lap and open it. I enter my laptop passcode and click on the Internet Explorer Application. I wait for the screen to load. Once it is fully loaded, I search ' '. A red, black, and light blue designed website comes up. At the top, in fancy letters, reads 'ChitChatter'. I click on the top right button that says 'Sign up'. I enter my username as AllyGator. After filling in the rest of the required fields, and adding a profile picture, I search for Trish's account. I find a few results close to the name. I click on the one with her profile picture and hit 'Start Chat'. A message box pops up.

_**AllyGator**_: Hey!

It takes a few minutes before I get a response.

_**ShortButNotInvisible**_: ALLY!

**_AllyGator_**: Haha, Hey, Trish! What's up?

**_ShortButNotInvisible_**: Nothing, really. Just listening to music and talking to you, haha. How about you? (:

_**AllyGator**_: Nothing. I'm actually pretty bored. Maybe I'll start on my summer vacation homework or-

I am interrupted from typing when another message box appears on my screen, overlapping my conversation with Trish. The message is from someone with the username LaustInTheMusic. Interesting name.. I click on his profile and stare at his profile picture. I tried to figure out if I know him or not. He is pretty cute.. I click back to the message he sent me.

**_LaustInTheMusic_**: Hey(:

_**AllyGator**_: Hi.

Pretty lame response, I know. But, oh well. It took a few minutes for him to respond. I heard my dad shout up to me that dinner would be ready in 15 minutes.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: What's up?

_**AllyGator**_: Nothing much. Do I know you?

**_LaustInTheMusic_**: Well, no. You do not. But, you can get to know me, ahha.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that...

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: I'm Austin. (:

_**AllyGator**_: Ohh, see now your username makes sense. I just thought you were really bad with spelling.. Haha. I'm Ally..Obviously.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: Oh, ha, ha, ha. Nice to meet you, Ally! You new to ChitChatter?

**_AllyGator_**: Yeah, my friend had me make an account like 20 minutes ago.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: My friend made me make one, too. Yesterday. Haha.

I look back at Austin's profile and read his bio. He lives in New York. I've always wanted to go to New York! I click back to the conversation.

_**AllyGator**_: Haha. So, you live in New York, huh?

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: I see you've seen my bio. Haha. Yes, I do live in New York.

_**AllyGator**_: I've always wanted to go there.. I live in Miami.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: REALLY?! I hear there's this really cool and popular music store there. Sonic Boom. I so want to go there!

_**AllyGator**_: Hmm, well I get to go there pretty much everyday.. Considering that I work there, haha.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: no way.. you're lying...

_**AllyGator**_: Nope. Haha. I'm serious.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: That is sooo cool! I love music! I can play nearly every instrument.

_**AllyGator**_: Really? Me too.

_**LaustInTheMusic**_: Looks like we have some things in common, huh?

"Ally! Dinner's ready!", I hear my Dad, Lester Dawson, call from downstairs.

**_AllyGator_**: Hah, I guess so! Well, I have to go. Dinner time. :) Will you be on tomorrow?

**_LaustInTheMusic_**: Of course. Goodnight, Ally. :)

I smile and close my laptop shut. I stand up from my bed and place the laptop back on the nightstand. I plug the charger into the side of the laptop and walk downstairs..

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ChitChatter. I promise it'll get more interesting! And longer! Reviews? I need to see if I should continue this or not. :) Thank you! **

**~Kaitlyn**


End file.
